


There Was A Time I Wasn't

by StrawberrySwirl



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Carver finally getting some, F/M, Love at First Sight, One Night Stands, Sweet delicious smut, but he does tho, just kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySwirl/pseuds/StrawberrySwirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While traveling from an assignment, Èlil meets Carver, a Grey Warden, at an inn and decides to loosen up for one night. This is set right before Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was A Time I Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I get my mind running. Now I have all this weird headcanons coming at me! Help! Inquisition needs to be out as soon as possible!!
> 
> This story was born out of this:
> 
> http://axiul.tumblr.com/post/90837535729/yuup-im-writing-a-fic-about-my-inquisitor
> 
> and this:
> 
> http://axiul.tumblr.com/post/90717455664/if-its-compatible-with-the-canon-i-think-ill 
> 
> and this: 
> 
> http://axiul.tumblr.com/post/90532902879/inquisitor-meme
> 
> ...comment I made on my tumblr. :P
> 
> I blame any weird worded sentences on the pain meds I took a while ago =w=
> 
> (help! I can't hyperlink on the notes D:)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Walking down the stairs, Èlil shook her moist hair as she spotted the other girl by a table with food on it.

“About time you were done with your bath, you took forever in there.” When the elf didn’t reply, her mouth continued to run. “I still can’t believe you were paired up with me. Makes me doubt you’re Dalish, you know?”

Slumping on an uncomfortable chair, Èlil tried to relax as her partner shoved an empty cup her way. She raised an eyebrow and the other girl smiled widely, pulling a bottle of wine from behind her and filling said cup. Èlil rolled her eyes and shook her head as she looked around the inn. It was small and dingy, but they could sleep without being disturbed and that’s all that mattered.

“You don’t have to believe me, Anna. I don’t really care.”

The girl snorted at her comment and stared up into her eyes. “Well, you’re working with me. I always thought Dalish were all about life and kindness and jumping around with the butterflies. You know, all that nature stuff.”

Èlil wasn’t sure whether to scoff at her comment or fall laughing. That was the most ridiculous thing she’s ever heard. But then again, her company doesn’t exactly exude cleverness.

“Right, because ‘Jumping around with the butterflies’ is my favorite passtime.”

“Hey, whatever gets your blood rushin’, you know?”

No, she doesn’t know nor does she care. But she’s stuck with the girl until they’re back with the leader.

Shrugging the girl off, Èlil sipped on the wine quietly. This was stupid, this was a waste of time. She doesn’t have the time to waste training new assassins, specially the ones who use blades. A talk will have to happen with the leader. She was a mage, and she worked alone. If she wants to keep hiring her, the leader will have to stick to her rules.

The door of the inn was banged open and three men walked in, armor clanking silently as they moved. They were Grey Wardens, she could tell by said armor. They looked around and sent one to talk to the innkeeper as the other two moved to sit near the one they were currently occupying. One of them, a bald guy, smiled and winked their way. She reluctantly smiled back before turning away, but Anna was more enthusiastic about it.

“What are you two lovely ladies doing here all alone?” The same guy spoke aloud, smiling more as his interest was peaked.

“Oh, you know, traveling. And you?”

“You see, we’re Grey—”

“Trying to get lucky tonight Frys, I see?” The third guy that was sent to talk to the innkeeper approached from behind the bald one, smiling mischievously.

The guy acknowledged as Frys spatted and flushed, turning to look at the other guy in disbelief.

“Agh, Carver, what the fuck man!”

Her partner giggled behind her hand and Èlil couldn’t help breaking a smile.

Feeling unwary, she ventured into the banter. “It’s not like he was being subtle about it.”

Anna and the guy acknowledged as Carver outright laughed at her comment, and Frys’ face got so red it reminded her of a blood orange.

“My name’s Anna. Are you guys hungry? I ordered way too much food. You can eat with us if you want!” Her eyes shot to Èlil and then back to the guys.

Snorting, the elf didn’t care what, or who Anna wanted to do tonight. She wasn’t feeling hungry either, so if they wanted to eat it all, they could be her guest. At least food wouldn’t go to waste.

“Er, sure, thanks!” The bald guy said with a smile.

Frys stood up and walked up to them and sat across from Èlil but next to Anna. Carver moved and sat next to Èlil, but the third guy took a second before excusing himself and retreating to his room tiredly.

“So, have you ladies been here long?” The bald guy broke the weird silence that fell between all of them, chewing on the bread and looking between the two of them.

“No, we got here not long ago. We just finished taking a bath and now we’re eating. Well, I am, Èlil here doesn’t seem to be too hungry.”

She felt the urge to slap her face at Anna’s stupidity. If she wants to parade revealing personal information of hers, by all means. But why the fuck did she tell them her name? Tomorrow she will have to scold her about it.

“Èlil, what an interesting name. I’m Frys, and this guy here,” he pointed at him with his chin, “is Carver. But I wouldn’t be friendly to him, his attitude doesn’t match his looks.”

The guy rolled his eyes and threw a piece of cheese at Frys. “What is that even supposed to mean, you idiot?”

She rested her face on her hand and looked him over for a couple of seconds. He was a handsome man, she’d give him that. Dark hair, tan skin, pretty blue eyes, cute smile if she could. And whatever Frys is referring to, she likes his attitude so far. The shem would be a hit amongst the girls in her clan. Sure, they don’t usually like humans, but her clan has been more open minded about them than other Dalish she’s met. Although they would never allow them to pursue shems, no one prohibits them from ogling from afar. Not that Èlil doing so would change anything.

Ever since her refusal to tattoo herself, Èlil has been a sore topic amongst her family. She doesn’t care though, while it hurts her to see them be sensitive and distant, no one will tell her what to do. Not even old rituals. She stands by what she believes and feels, there is no other way.

“I think both of you are very handsome.” She shook her head at Anna’s blatant effort to bed one of them. What is she, a wild animal?

“Oh, ha, well, yes, thank you. You ladies are terribly beautiful.” Frys turned to Anna and smirked.

“Aw, thank you. Want some wine?” As the other two flirted with each other, Èlil and Carver were left to sit in silence as he ate.

She was starting to feel restless. The thing she hated the most was getting restless. The job they completed today was nothing difficult, it left her unsatisfied and it’s not like she could go out and run. They were going to travel long hours tomorrow, she needs to be well rested and alert.

Rubbing her face with her hands, she downed the rest of the wine before standing up.

“Where are you going?” Anna asked, looking away from the bald guy.

“Outside, I need to take a walk. Don’t get killed.” Her partner laughed awkwardly at her last comment, but didn’t say anything in return. She better be careful, Èlil won’t care if she’s dead or alive in the morning.

~

The cool air felt nice against her warm skin. The night in this side of the country was beautiful, it almost reminded her of the night sky while on the mountains. Gorgeous, stars twinkling and reflecting light down on them. The silence was also nice. Well, the sound of nature is a welcoming, uninterrupted by Anna. She can’t wait to ditch her once they’re back with the leader. It’s not that she’s bad or anything, on the contrary, the girl is nice and very lively. Èlil prefers quiet, or someone that talks about interesting stuff. Anna does neither.

She misses her family, and she knows getting involved with assassins isn’t helping her case. But honestly, nomadic life is not for her. She needs something more, anything else that can give her excitement. It’s dangerous, she knows that as well, but she’s still alive because she’s careful and strong.

As she walked the path back to the inn, Èlil couldn’t help to think about the men in there. Anna seems to have found the perfect guy to sleep with. It made her wonder whether she should do the same or not. She’s not exactly acquainted with the act of having intercourse, but that’s only because she’s always been uninterested about that. Her magic has always been more important than anything else, and she spent any free time she had practicing and perfecting her power.

Shaking her head, Èlil decided to screw it all and if the other guy, Carver, is still there, she will take him to her room. It’s about time she tries this act everyone is so hung up on, and use up her energy in a way that won't leave her too tired.

Nearing the place, she noticed the dim light coming from the front window. There’s a possibility that they were still sitting at the table.

Going into the inn she looked around expectedly, but noticed there was no one in the room. Maybe Anna took both of them with her? Slumping her shoulders, she rolled her eyes at her own anticipation. This was stupid. Giving up, she made her way to her bedroom and try to make herself sleep.

The moment she turned into the corner at the top of the stairs, the laugh of her partner was heard from one of the rooms, along with murmuring. Without paying attention, she walked right into Carver as he was walking out of the bathing room.

Both yelped in surprise and then shoved themselves back, trying not to startle one another again. She guessed his training as Grey Warden demanded full attention, just as hers as an assassin.

“Sorry, didn’t hear you coming.” He smiled softly and looked down, picking up the linen he dropped on the ground when they collided.

“Yes, sorry. I was distracted.”

“How was your walk?” He turned as if to walk away but didn’t, and that gave her a weird fluttery feeling in her stomach.

“Just the way I like it, peaceful.” Her stoic expression broke into a grim as Anna began to moan loudly, and whatever spell they had between them broke. “Sleep well.” Hopefully he heard her polite murmur and she walked past him and into her room.

Resting her back against the closed door, she exhaled dramatically. That was weird, and she wasn’t sure whether she wanted to experience it again or not. To think she came back to the inn excited on proposing sex to him. For Andruil’s sakes, that would’ve been embarrassing.

A faint knock on her door startled her for a second, but it was obvious who was behind it, and that made her have the fluttery feeling again.

Opening it, Carver stood there in his plain top and bottoms with a sheepish smile on his face.

“I know this is odd, but could I come in for a while? My friend decided to lock the door, thank the Maker for that, and I don’t want to sit on the chairs downstairs.”

She wanted to roll her eyes (an impulse she has for every situation), but instead chuckled softly and moved aside. There were two beds anyway, and if he tried anything he most certainly wish he hadn’t been born.

Closing the door softly, she turned to him and stared pointedly. “That’s not the reason you’re here.”

Blushing slightly, Carver looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. “No, not really. I mean, he did lock the door with all my belongings inside, and I could bribe the innkeeper into giving me another room… but somehow I felt spending some extra time with you would be more interesting.”

She raised an eyebrow and slowly wiggled her fingers in anticipation.

“Oh, no! I didn’t mean it that way—I mean, I just meant…” He pinched the bridge of his nose and frowned. Èlil found it adorable, but that was an inappropriate word to use to describe the man. By the tone of his voice, she could estimate his age on the late twenties or early thirties.

“It’s fine, I get it.” Walking towards the bed closest to the door, she dropped herself there and fell back, stretching her arms above her head.

“Sorry, I don’t usually talk to ladies. It’s usually my men and I swear I’m more eloquent than this.”

“It’s cute.” His eyes shot up to stare at her, the blush deepening.

She couldn’t help but to laugh loudly, shakily. This was a grown man, shy and embarrassed from talking to a woman. Men could be endearing at times.

“Glad you’re having fun at my expense.” The sour statement only made her laugh more, and a lightheadedness came over her. The flutter in her stomach decreased as she got up and swiftly walked to him, sitting on the spot to his right.

“How could I not? You’re different, I like that.” He was, Carver was genuinely nervous and uncommonly respectful to her.

Without knowing exactly who initiated it, both pressed their lips against the others’ and kissed softly, slowly. Her senses heightened as his hands moved up to caress her bare shoulders and then her face. She could smell the faint scent of lavender on the soaps offered at the bathing room, and as one of her hands treated in his short yet shaggy black hair, she noticed it was very soft.

Growing bolder, she pushed herself up and then turned to straddle his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck without breaking contact from their mouths. Intending to be pushy, she began to rock her hips slowly, emitting a moan from him as his hands grabbed her leather clad buttocks and pushed her down, grinding up to her. Her breathing began to get heavy as the flutter in her stomach intensified once more. She could feel his arousal against her and that made her heart beat faster.

Her hands got a hold of his cotton shirt, and quickly pulled it off him. Her hands began to roam his naked skin as their grinding fell into a comfortable rhythm. His hands soon left her bottom in order to travel up her front and gently grope her clothed breasts. After a minute his fingers began working on the ties at the front, pulling back from the kiss in order to get them undone faster.

Èlil took this moment to catch her breath. They were both soon to be writhing together in heat and sweat and what not. The thought sort of grossed her out, but once she didn’t look at it that way, once her nose caught the fair scent of his sweat under the lavender, it excited her. Pushing his hands away, she untied the front of her top much faster (having the advantage of being used to it). He grabbed it and pulled it off her body and soon her chemise was removed as well.

His mouth immediately went for her nipples as she rolled her head back and continued to rock her hips. This was definitely interesting. The sensations running through her body didn’t compare to magic, but it felt good and she didn’t want to stop. A soft moan escaped her mouth as he nibbled and soon her breasts were forgotten and his mouth began kissing her neck up until they were both kissing again. He tightened his hold around her and flipped them over, so he could loom on top, her legs moving apart to let him rest against her.

“You’re gorgeous.” He whispered in her ear as he began to undo her leather pants. He kissed her lips softly, then swiped his tongue on her lips, then pressed his against hers passionately once more. Somehow that made her feel hot and bothered, she loved that.

Soon both were able to pull her pants and undergarments off along with his. Letting himself press down on her, their bare skin rubbed and it send shivers down her back. The light hair on his chest and legs tickled her, and the one on his navel and down tickled even more. His skin felt hot, and both were beginning to break into a sweat. Both his hands went up and tangled in her hair, his fingers running through it. With a sigh, she turned her head in pleasure as one of those hands moved down and began teasing her entrance, fingers rubbing lightly and caressing her.

“Mm, you’re so wet.” He murmured against her neck as he kissed and nibbled there. She didn’t mind him talking like that, it in fact aroused her more than she already was.

Shifting back a little, the hand left her and then she felt the tip of his erection press against her, at first gently, but as it moved inch by inch into her a slight sting made it uncomfortable. After a second, once he was inside of her, his hips dropped so his body was against hers, and then he began to rock them back and forth slowly. His breathing became elaborate, the puffs of warm air against her ear made her shiver.

Carver pushed his torso up on his elbows and stared down at her with half lidded eyes. He smiled softly and kissed the tip of her nose as his hips began to move faster. “Ah, you’re so tight.”

She frowned at the comment, but decided to brush it aside as his pounding intensified and everything began to feel good. Really good. A knot needed to become undone inside of her, and somehow moving her hips would give her that outcome. Both moaned as they moved faster and harder against each other, a rhythm found once again. Èlil could feel it close, whatever it was.

“I want to be on top.” He stopped his movements and carefully flipped them over, him sitting under her.

Èlil began to push herself up and then drop her hips down on him. Her hands went back up to his hair, caressing his face, his shoulders. His skin was soft and it looked amazing with sweat glistening on it. His mouth opened and he let out a silent moan as she rolled her hips, it was such an erotic moment. With one hand she pulled his face forward and she bent her head to kiss him.

As hips began to rock franticly, Èlil felt something beginning to become undone, and she threw her head back as her sight was overcome with an explosion of white lights.

“Oh, yes!” She said breathlessly as he tightened his hold on her and began pushing his hips up to meet hers.

She clamped down on him, she could feel, and with a groan against her breasts, he climaxed.

He kept her tight against his body for a couple of minutes. Their hearts fluttering wildly against their ribcages. Her body felt light, and her head felt light. This was an amazing feeling. She can certainly say now she understands why people like it so much.

“That… was…” She didn’t know what to say without sounding like an idiot. Instead, she opted to peel herself from him and lay next to him.

Looking over, she noticed his eyes were closed, but he still turned to smile at her. “Catch your breath, we’re not done yet.” His smile turned into a grin, and all Èlil could do was grin back. A blush now across her face.

~

The early morning was cool and as she moved from deep sleep to a hazy alertness. Èlil felt a caress down her cheek and then a long and warm kiss on her forehead before more covers were placed on top of her. The new warmth lulled her back to sleep, at this point she didn’t care where she was as she relished in the delicious heat contrasting the air coming in from the open window.

It was two hours later when she finally came to her senses, a knocking on the door pulling her out of the heaven that were the covers. She felt slightly sore, but nothing she couldn’t handle. Pulling her undergarments on, she walked to the door and opened it, peaking outside only to see Anna standing there with a smile.

“Hey sleepyhead. I came by an hour ago and you were completely out. I ordered us some breakfast, hurry and get cleaned up so we can eat.”

Rolling her head and cracking her neck, Èlil closed the door and looked back into the empty room. So Carver left, probably along with the other Grey Wardens.

As she gathered her stuff to go take a quick bath, she noticed a piece of paper folded and sitting atop her folded laced top. Her heart jumped knowing Carver probably left a note for her. Picking it up, she unfolded it and read it calmly, not expecting what it said.

> -Thank you for gifting me a wonderful night, it is one I won't forget. Sadly my duty calls and I must leave you. Know that I wish we meet again, but it is unlikely as my life as Grey Warden hinders the thought. Stay safe, Carver H.

With a sad smile, she pushed the feeling of disappointment out of her mind. Èlil was about to crumple the piece of paper and throw it in in the fire downstairs, but she stopped and instead folded it carefully and put in inside her small traveling bag. With a sigh, she made her way to the bathing room. They needed to be on their way; she needs to drop Anna off with the leader, and she in return will be getting an important assignment. Something about Mages and Templars, and a person she wants dead.


End file.
